Hermanos
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Sirius y Regulus son hermanos. Pero eso no significa que se lleven bien. OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Black" dentro del reto especial "Más de 3000 historias" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _La frase que me dieron para el reto está en cursiva._

* * *

 **HERMANOS**

 **Capítulo único**

 _Arremetió con furia contra su oponente, pero nada pudo hacer._

Regulus no iba a rendirse. Y Sirius tampoco.

Allí estaban, en la sala vacía que había en el segundo piso de la Mansión Black en Grimmauld Place. Practicando esgrima mágico, aunque tenía poco de esgrima y mucho de frustración, rabia y palabras no dichas.

Uno era Slytherin, como toda su familia; y el otro, Gryffindor, casa enemiga desde el principio de los tiempos. Uno defendía la pureza de la sangre por encima de todo, como se esperaba de él. Al otro le daba exactamente igual.

Regulus era un miembro respetado de la familia. Sirius, la oveja negra.

Finta a la derecha. Paso a la izquierda.

Sirius se hartó y tiró la espada y la careta al suelo. Nunca le había gustado ese deporte. Lo consideraba demasiado falso. Quizá por eso a los Black se les daba tan bien.

Regulus también tiró la careta, pero dejó la espada en su sitio. Como les habían enseñado.

—¿Siempre tienes que hacer lo correcto? —dijo Sirius, exasperado.

—Es lo que se espera de mí. No me gusta decepcionar a mi familia —replicó, mordaz, su hermano pequeño.

—Esto no es una familia. Es una cárcel donde todos los presos llevan el mismo apellido.

—Al menos llevamos el apellido con honra —No dijo «a diferencia de ti », pero quedó implícito en el aire.

—Ya veo. Es decir, que te importa una mierda ser feliz y tener amigos si con eso... ¿con eso qué? ¿Qué ganas?

—Si con eso hago honor a mi apellido, a mi sangre y a mi familia —contestó, repitiendo las palabras que les habían dicho miles de veces sin ningún tipo de entonación.

—Menuda mierda. ¿De verdad te crees todo eso de la pureza de la sangre? —Sirius intentaba hacer saltar a su hermano. Tal vez, así lo entendería.

—¡Pues claro que sí! Los sangresucia son seres inferiores que no merecen la magia, y todo aquel que procree con ellos está creando una aberración —respondió Regulus, acalorado.

—¿Eres gilipollas, ciego o simplemente no piensas? —Le espetó Sirius, bastante cabreado—. En Hogwarts hay muchos hijos de muggles. Los has visto. Son personas como nosotros, como tú y como yo, donde la única diferencia es que nosotros conocemos la magia desde siempre y ellos no. Sienten, piensan, ríen y lloran. Tienen que currar como todos para aprobar. No son monstruos sin cerebro.

—Eso lo dices porque te juntas con ellos —dijo con rencor.

—¡Y por eso hablo con conocimiento de causa! Convivo con ellos, tengo amigos hijos de muggles y son exactamente igual que lo magos. Los he visto sangrar, y su sangre es igual de roja que la nuestra.

—¡No es verdad! Son menos inteligentes que nosotros —gritó exaltado Regulus. Se negaba a creer que lo que siempre le habían enseñado eran puras mentiras.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es la chica más inteligente de mi curso? Lily Evans. Hija de muggles —replicó Sirius, furioso.

Estaban creando una bomba. Todas esas palabras, reproches, emociones y pensamientos iban a explotar de un momento a otro y nadie iba a salir bien parado. Pero no les importaba.

Regulus boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, sin encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar su rabia. Por eso, se tiró encima de su hermano y le pegó un puñetazo.

Sirius se lo devolvió.

Y empezó la guerra propiamente dicha. Puñetazos, patadas y golpes, mezclados con rugidos de rabia, gritos de dolor y palabras de reproche.

No importaba el dolor físico, porque no era nada comparado al dolor mental de verse separado de su hermano.

Sirius siempre fue el que animó a Regulus a robar galletas de la cocina con él.

Regulus siempre fue el que le transimitió algo de firmeza y tranquilidad a Sirius cuando era necesario.

Ahora, nada de eso importaba. Estaban cada uno en un lado de la orilla del río, y el puente se tambaleaba cada vez más.

Jadeaban y sangraban, pero no lo notaron. Se miraron a los ojos. Gris contra gris. Black contra Black. Hermano contra hermano.

—Eres una vergüenza para la familia —Le espetó Regulus, con la nariz torcida y el corazón roto.

—Y a mucha honra —contestó Sirius, con la camisa destrozada y el corazón dividido.

Sirius salió por la puerta, y no miró atrás.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Regulus encontró una nota en su habitación que decía:

«Adiós, hermano. SB »

Sirius había desaparecido. Se había ido de casa.

Walburga gritó de humillación. Orión lanzó hechizos de rabia.

Pero en realidad, a ninguno le importó que su hijo mayor se hubiera ido de casa.

Esa noche, Regulus se metió en la habitación de su hermano mayor y lloró toda la noche, sin saber que Sirius, en su habitación en casa de los Potter, hacía lo mismo.

Pensaba en él y lloraba.

* * *

Años más tarde, Regulus se volvió en contra de su amo, el Señor Tenebroso, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón.

Los hijos de muggles eran personas, y merecían ser tratados como tal.

Murió como un valiente, intentando derrotar a Voldemort.

* * *

La primera vez que Sirius pisó Grimmauld Place después de escaparse de casa lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a la habitación de su hermano pequeño.

Allí había muchas cartas, todas dirigidas a él. Ninguna mandada.

Esa noche, Sirius Black se encerró en la habitación de su hermano pequeño con la única compañía de un puñado de cartas por leer, dos botellas de Whiskey de Fuego para superar la soledad y su tristeza. Nadie sabe qué hizo y él nunca lo dijo.

* * *

Ahora, Sirius Orion Black y Regulus Artructus Black están muertos. Ambos murieron luchando contra el Señor Tenebroso.

Ojalá se hayan reconciliado, dondequiera que estén.

* * *

 _¡Ta chán! ¿Qué tal?_

 _No es gran cosa, y menos con el esgrima que he metido sin tener ni puñetera idea de cómo funciona. Pero creo que no está demasiado mal._

 _Decidme lo que opináis para que pueda mejorar._

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 17/03/2016.**


End file.
